Softly to the Ground
by zephiey
Summary: Winter for Clarisse is a time of joy and heartache.


**Title:** Softly to the Ground

**Author:** zephiey  
**Rating:** K  
**Category:** Challenge Fic

**Archive: **Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Author Notes:** This story is for Arla's challenge featuring the song "Everytime it Snows"

**Softly to the Ground**

_Everytime it Snows –  
Olivia Newton-John with Jon Secada_

Spiralling and trembling  
The snowflakes tumble down  
Fluttering like angel wings  
Like diamonds on the ground  
Autumn leaves are gone now  
Winter winds blow cold  
But I'd dance through December

_With your hand to hold  
Oh It's you I miss the most  
Every time it snows_

_  
Carollers and revellers  
Their songs are bittersweet  
The streets are full but they can't fill  
The emptiness in me Christmas lights are sparkling  
But still they lack a glow, Everything reminds me  
That you're too far from home  
Oh It's you I miss the most  
Every time it snows_

_  
Please come back/regreso mi corazon  
Please come back/Te extrano tanto mi amor  
Back to me my love/ te neccessito te quiero  
I need you here/ regreso mi regreso mi  
I cry frozen tears/ regreso mi regreso mi_

_  
Spiralling and trembling  
The snowflakes tumble down_

_Fluttering like angel wings  
They fall without a sound_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarisse watched the snow fall softly to the ground. She loved this time of the year, and at the same time hated it.

So much joy, and heartache happened at this time of year.

Her first marriage had taken place in winter.

The ground had been covered in snow. She had arrived at the church in a sleigh dressed in a beautiful fur cape that covered her heirloom lace and silk wedding gown. The church had been filled with beautiful red roses and highland heather, her bouquet made of the same. Rupert had looked so very handsome in his winter uniform.

The wedding had been magical and the ride through Pyrus had been even more so. Snow had fallen softly on them as they rode through the town.

Winter was also the time she had been gifted her with her eldest son. The previous spring had been one of the wettest on record in Genovia. With so much rain, she and Rupert had done little travelling, preferring to spend their time together, often in each other's arms. In November, during a snowstorm she had delivered a son, who was named Anton Michael Pierre Gérard Renaldi. Rupert had jokingly offered to name him Jack in honour of Jack Frost, but they had settled on Pierre, in honour of his grandfather.

Her life with her husband had started and ended in the winter.

She had lost him to what should have been a preventable infection. But the infection had spread rapidly to his heart, and before she knew it her friend, husband and lover of almost forty years was no longer alive.

She remembered the tears she had shed as the snow fell softly on his grave. She had stood there with only Joseph present, his hand on her back in silent support as she cried.

Winter was also the time she had lost her precious youngest son, Eduard Christoff Philippe Gérard Renaldi. Philippe had been killed in a car accident. The car he had been driving had hit a patch of black ice, and slammed into a stone barrier. Philippe, and his guard Antony had been killed instantly.

At Philippe's funeral the sun had shown brightly, almost in defiance of the weather forecast for snow. It wasn't until two days later that it had snowed. Clarisse remembered watching the snow and crying. Joseph had taken her in his arms holding her as she cried for the loss of her son.

Now she stood once again watching the snow fall softly.

But this time, she watched it alone.

Her second husband was gone.

Dear, wonderful Joseph was gone.

She had hoped and prayed he would be with her, but it seemed winter had again decided to keep the one she loved separate from her.

She missed him.

The far off lights of Pyrus sparkled like distant diamonds illuminating the snow filled night.

Clarisse heard the far-away sounds of carollers as they walked to the Palace to serenade those within with their heavenly voices. But while their voices were beautiful, theirs was not the voice she wanted to hear.

The voice she wanted to hear was the softly accented tones of her dear Joseph. But hearing his voice, hearing him call her _mi corazon, mi amor_ was not possible.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Clarisse turned away from the window. Picking up her coat, she donned it, her scarf and gloves.

She walked to the entrance of the Palace, accepting the soft kiss from her granddaughter as she joined Amelia and Nicholas in welcoming the carollers.

As the carollers sang Clarisse watched the snow fall softly, her tears frozen inside. She missed him the most when it snowed.

As one carol ended and another began Clarisse heard a familiar voice.

It couldn't be!

The soft sounds of _Noche de Paz_ filled the air, and Clarisse heard the familiar voice once again.

Looking out over the carollers Clarisse strained to catch a glimpse of the owner of the familiar voice.

A smile lit her face as she saw her dear Joseph step from behind the carollers. She ran into his arms as the carollers continued to sing. She barely registered his soft spoken explanation, or his greeting.

Later they would speak of how he managed to get home during one of the worst storms to hit the continent.

But right now, all that mattered was that he was here, and she was in his arms with the snow falling softly to the ground.

The End


End file.
